A Moment With You
by iMmoRtaLfrEnD704
Summary: Every chapter has one line of thought that could be portrayed from Temari or Shikamaru. The story is told from there. It's a must for any ShikaTema fan. Main couple: ShikaTema and there may be hints of others.
1. 1 I Have This

**A/N: **It's the first chapter which came out differently than what I first thought it would be because I forgot my storyline and I switched the chapters around! My writing style changed greatly from this chapter to the next one, so don't judge this chapter by the first one. If you judge any chapter, judge the second one. But back to the story, my other stories brought up to this moment. _**There will be (slight) spoilers!**_ Each chapter will be coming out monthly on the first day of each month. I hope you like it!

"Double quotation marks are spoken aloud"  
'Single quotation marks are inner-thoughts of the characters'

**Uploaded September 1, 2007**

_**Setting**__: After Naruto leaves for two-and-a-half years of training but before he comes back._

**I Have This**

'_I have this and you have that…you like this and I like that…what we have and who we are is completely different and practically opposites…what does that mean?'_

"Hey you."

"Hm? What?" Shikamaru said with his eyes closed. 'Oh man. It's _her_ again.'

"What kind of 'hello' is that?" Temari asked rhetorically.

Shikamaru sighed. "What do you want?"

Temari sighed as well as Shikamaru. "Unfortunately, by order of the Hokage and Kazekage, I have to ask you stuff about Konoha for Suna records."

"How troublesome. Why didn't Tsunade-sama tell me about this herself?" Shikamaru asked.

"She knew you would have to accept it. So, what's the point in ruining 10 minutes of watching the clouds?" Temari reasoned.

"So you knew I'd be here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're kind of predictable." Temari understated. "I mean, you _do_ watch the clouds whenever you get the chance. It's only logical that you'd be here on your day off."

"Well, it's not my day off anymore." Shikamaru sat up and leaned on the tree behind him.

"Nope." Temari sighed and sat down next to Shikamaru. "It's not _my_ day off anymore _either_. So let's just get this over with so I can report back to the Hokage and _maybe_ get some relaxation after this." Temari took out a small notepad and pen.

Shikamaru sighed.

Temari started asking questions about Konoha and what it has to offer and Shikamaru lazily but accurately answered every question.

"How is the neighborhood around here? Is it peaceful?" Temari asked.

"Eh, it's okay." Shikamaru shrugged.

"The families are kind?" Temari asked, no longer looking down at her notepad.

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru shrugged again.

"What _is_ it like to have a family?" Temari asked.

"Shikamaru glanced at Temari oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Well as you _should_ know by now, I've never had much of a family." Temari declared. "All I have are my brothers. I don't have parents, remember, genius?"

"Well, my mom and dad are okay. My mother can be very troublesome though." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

Temari chuckled. "Hmph."

"What?" Shikamaru asked, looking suspiciously at Temari.

"Well, I just noticed that I only have siblings and you only have parents." Temari stated. "It must suck not having siblings, huh?"

"No, not really. I don't have to look after younger siblings or be bossed around by older ones." Shikamaru evidenced.

"But isn't it lonely?" Temari continued to ask.

"Well isn't it lonely without parents?" Shikamaru asked back.

"Well what do parents do anyways?" Temari asked since she's never truly had a parental figure to look up to.

"You really don't know, huh?" Shikamaru looked strangely at Temari.

"No…and stop looking at me like I'm crazy or something." Temari barked.

"Hn. Well, parents take care of you and, you know, do stuff for you." Shikamaru said simply.

"Like what?" Temari asked, dumbfounded on this topic.

Shikamaru sighed. 'This is going to be troublesome.' He thought. "They usually help you when you get hurt and cook for you, or at least bring food to the table."

"They sound like servants." Temari shrugged.

"Well they also love you." Shikamaru stated.

"How do _you_ know?" Temari wondered.

"Well if they didn't love you, then they wouldn't do so much for you." Shikamaru explained basically.

Temari sat in silence.

Shikamaru peeked at Temari with one eye opened, without turning his head. "What's wrong?" He decided, after thinking it through, to ask.

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Temari fumbled out quickly, obviously lying horribly.

Shikamaru decided it would be better off to not ask again. Only minutes later, he realized what he had said and how it must've affected Temari. 'I'm such an idiot.'

Temari stood up. "Well, that's all the questions I had to ask." She grinned at Shikamaru as in-character as possible. "See you later, crybaby." Temari started walking off.

"Wait!" Shikamaru quickly slapped his hand onto his mouth. '_What_ did I just say?'

"Huh? What is it crybaby?" Temari turned around and put her hands on her hips.

'Awww, man. What did I just get myself into?' Shikamaru sighed. Then he decided to say the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to get something to eat or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Temari raised her eyebrows.

"No, but you have to eat _sometime_." Shikamaru responded obviously.

"Well if you're paying, sure, why not?" Temari crossed her arms. "But where are we going?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Seeing as how I didn't think I'd be buying two meals today, let's eat some ramen."

"Well isn't _someone_ a little cheap." Temari commented.

"Whatever. Let's just go already." Shikamaru yawned. "I don't like to eat when I'm sleepy."

"So basically you don't like to eat at all?" Temari playfully said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be _so_ troublesome.'

-------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if that Naruto kid's around here." Temari said, looking around as she and Shikamaru headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Nope. He's on a mission today. Thank goodness. It's nice and quiet now." Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Hmm, I see." Temari half-frowned.

"What? Did you want to talk to him?" Shikamaru looked skeptically at Temari.

"Oh nothing!" Temari grinned.

Shikamaru continued to look oddly at Temari.

Temari noticed Shikamaru's stare. "Why do you care so much? Are you _jealous_ or something?" She emphasized 'jealous' rather well.

Shikamaru stopped staring and looked forward. "No, of course not."

Temari rolled his eyes. 'Boys--they're so stubborn.'

-------------------------------------------------

"Two orders of plain ramen, please." Shikamaru ordered.

"What? Who said I wanted plain ramen, you cheapo?!" Temari glared.

Shikamaru lazily glared back at Temari. "Are _you_ paying for your part?" He asked.

"Maybe." Temari folded her arms.

"What do you mean maybe? It's either yes or no." Shikamaru said.

Temari sighed angrily. "Ugh, fine. Be that way."

"So, that's two plain ramen, right?" Ayame (the restaurant owner's daughter and waitress) asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru yawned. "I'm already kind of sleepy." He said to Temari.

"You're always sleepy. Too bad though. You're going to have to take me back to your cloud watching spot after this." Temari said.

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because--if it's a good place to watch clouds, it should be an even better place to watch stars. Duh!" Temari said as if it were obvious.

"You watch stars?" Shikamaru asked looking at Temari strangely.

"Yeah, why?" Temari glared, sending a message that read 'you-better-not-say-something-stupid-about-watching-stars'.

"I don't know. I guess star watching seems kind of boring." Shikamaru yawned. He must've not have gotten the obvious message.

'Oh no he didn't!' Temari thought angrily. "What? How is star watching any different from cloud watching?"

Teuchi came over with two bowls of ramen and placed them in front of Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari took a pair of chopsticks and split them apart. "Well?"

Shikamaru also broke apart his chopsticks. He shrugged, "Star watching just _sounds_ pretty boring."

"It doesn't sound boring! If anything sounds boring, it should be _cloud_ watching." Temari argued. Then she took a big slurp of her ramen.

"Cloud watching is relaxing." Shikamaru said while swallowing some ramen.

"Star watching is relaxing too!" Temari also said while eating some more ramen.

"But it's not as relaxing as cloud watching." Shikamaru couldn't help but continue to argue about his favorite hobby.

"Yeah right." Temari said sarcastically with food in her mouth.

"_Yeah_, _right_." Shikamaru said differently.

"You really should've never said anything in the first place, idiot." Temari alerted, slurping her ramen vigorously.

Shikamaru ignored her and ate his ramen quietly. 'I should've never taken her out in the first place.'

_A couple minutes later…_

"I'm done. You done? Good, let's go." Temari said quickly, not waiting for Shikamaru's response. Instead she pulled him away by his vest while he was still slurping up some ramen. "Bye! Ramen was great!" She commented politely to Ayame and her father.

"Wait! I didn't pay yet!" Shikamaru struggled to escape Temari's grip. Unfortunately Shikamaru wasn't as strong as he thought.

"Don't worry, I already paid for it." Temari grinned to herself.

"You did? You have money?" Shikamaru asked with doubt.

"What? You don't think I have money? Of course I have money…but I just used yours. I mean, you _did_ say you were paying." Temari grinned to herself even more.

"But how? My wallet's right he--hey, you took my wallet?!" Shikamaru felt his empty pockets.

Temari gave a sarcastic remark, "No, of course not; a leprechaun took it." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I took it! I'm a ninja for goodness sakes! I have skills unlike you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, "skilled ninja", can you stop dragging me by the vest?"

"Ugh, fine." Temari let go of Shikamaru without a warning.

"Owww…" Shikamaru fell flat on his butt. "Gosh, woman, you're so troublesome."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. _Every_ time I do anything that offends, upsets, annoys, injures, or harms you in any way, you say I'm troublesome. You're such a crybaby." Temari crossed her arms.

"Gosh, you make it sound like an uncommon thing to say." Shikamaru said. "What _should_ I say? Oh, thank you so much for infuriating me to death! I should take you out to dinner; my treat!"

"Well _didn't_ you?!" Temari said case in point.

'Nice example…' Shikamaru thought stupidly in his head. "Okay, that wasn't the best example."

"You think?" Temari started walking away.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, following Temari with his sore butt.

"Weren't you listening to me at all? I want to go watch the stars!" Temari yelled frustratingly. 'You really don't listen at _all_, do you?' She asked in her mind.

Temari continued to walk with her arms crossed. Her pace increased as she tried to keep the distance between her and Shikamaru as big as possible.

-------------------------------------------------

Once Temari was at the same spot she was a few hours ago, she sat down on the grass. She sighed. 'Great, now he's going to say something to me.'

"Temari, why'd you walk so fast?" Shikamaru said in an almost whiny voice.

"Think about it, genius." Temari answered without really answering.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're so troublesome."

"Well yeah, I'd better be troublesome! I have every right to be!" Temari said irritated at Shikamaru, almost shouting at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shikamaru said, actually raising his voice to Temari's.

"You really know nothing about me, huh?" Temari shook her head back and forth slightly.

"What? I know about you." Shikamaru said.

"How much do you know about me?" Temari asked intently.

"Enough." Shikamaru said plainly.

"Well enough isn't enough for me. You don't seem to know anything important about me other than my name and where I come from." Temari bluntly told Shikamaru.

'That's not enough?' Shikamaru thought.

"If you think that's enough, you're dumber than I ever thought." Temari turned her body to the opposite direction of Shikamaru so she wouldn't have to look at him at all.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I may not have an IQ over 200, but I'm not a dumb blonde." Temari muttered. "But of course, you probably thought the only thing I could do is fight. You probably thought that I'm clueless in being social, making friends, even talking to strangers. Well whatever you thought was wrong, so stop thinking that way."

"How do you know if I was even thinking that?" Shikamaru shook his head slightly.

"It's because I actually know you. Unlike you, I'm not lazy. I actually take the time and energy to have an interesting conversation with someone. I learn details about people that can't be taught unless you actually communicate with the person. I'm nothing like you." Temari explained, always looking down at the dark green grass below her feet. 'At first I thought you were different, but you're just like all the other guys.'

"You have two brothers who you love very much. You're very much overprotective when it comes to your siblings' safety. You're a strong kunoichi who wants to become even stronger. You're ninja rank promotions have always been delayed due to other circumstances like the attack at Konoha. Even though you used to be scared of your brother, you're now closer to him than ever. Oh yeah, and you like watching stars." Shikamaru mumbled making it audible to only Temari.

"Well…I guess you _do_ know enough about me." Temari smirked to herself. "But don't think you know even _close_ to everything you need or should to know about me." Temari decided to lie down on her back to get a better view of the sky. "You're not all that bad, Nara."

"Thanks?" Shikamaru said hesitantly. 'She _still_ scares me to death.'

"Don't think that just because I'm not hurting you right now, it means that I've guard down. I'm not that kind of girl." Temari warned.

"Don't worry; I'm not thinking that _at_ _all_." Shikamaru admitted. He decided to lie down as well. He was getting pretty tired anyways.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Temari sounded offended.

Shikamaru sighed. "Nothing…" He closed his eyes and drifted off into a very deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

_The next morning…_

Shikamaru woke up to an odd sight. A piece of parchment was left on his forehead, glued onto with who knows what. Shikamaru ripped the paper off to read the note. '_Do you always fall asleep that easily? I guess it's only natural since you seem to be sleepy all the time. Oh yeah, I'm leaving for Suna in the morning at 6:30, so by the time you wake up and read this, I'll be many kilometers away from Konoha. P.S. Just to let you know, that stuff I asked you yesterday "for Suna records"? It was all faux. I just needed some questions answered. I guess it would be polite to say thanks for answering them, but I'm not a polite person unless I feel I need or should be. From obviously you-know-who. I shouldn't need to write it out. You're the genius after all._'

**A/N:** I could've made it mushy at the end and written "P.P.S. Thanks." at the very end, but I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to feel, mushy or not, so I just decided not because not enough stories end that way. I also think this should be a gradual relationship. It would be more in-character that way right?


	2. 2 The Next Time Around

**A/N: **This was a great chapter to write. I'm partial to my new writing style. I can't really explain it, but it's good and I think it's much better than before. I'm really proud of this chapter; I had fun writing it.

Heh...I had lots of homework yesterday...bad memory to update, bleh.

**Published October 2, 2007**

**The Next Time Around**

'_We've known each other for a pretty long time…yet I barely know anything about you…what's your favorite color?...well, I guess I can figure __**that**__ out…I didn't know what to get you, so I'll ask you now...I made a mistake…I won't do it again…everything will be better the next time around…'_

"Why are you hiding in my tree, woman." Shikamaru looked up to Temari who was crouching on a branch of a tree.

'Oh, great. I _really_ don't need this right now.' Temari rolled her eyes. "Since I'm stuck in Konoha for a couple of days, I thought might as well train with the surroundings. There are no trees in Suna, so why not use them to my advantage." Temari clarified loudly.

"Well get out of there. This is my cloud-watching spot." Shikamaru said with a bit of force.

"You can't tell me what to do! You have no right to force me out of this tree. I was here before you, so why don't you just find _another_ spot to watch your boring clouds." Temari glared at Shikamaru.

"This is the best spot to watch clouds. I'm not going to waste my time trying to find a less decent spot." Shikamaru lain down on the grass and put his arms behind his head as a cushion. "Just don't bother me you troublesome woman."

"Hmmm…" Temari smirked to herself. Quickly she shook a branch next to her full of leaves ready to drop onto a certain ninja.

"Ugh…troublesome woman." Shikamaru sat up after having countless amounts of leaves on his face.

Temari jumped down right next to Shikamaru. "Humph. That's what you get for ruining my training."

"I didn't ruin your training. _You_ ruined my cloud-watching." Shikamaru rebutted.

"Well maybe if you would just find another spot to watch your stupid clouds none of this would've happened in the first place." Temari argued back. "Since I'm down here though," She sat down next to Shikamaru. ", we might as well talk."

"Well _you_ can talk. _I_, on the other hand, will be taking a nap." Shikamaru corrected, closing his eyes.

"What? Didn't you come here to watch clouds but instead you're going to take a nap? That's ludicrous!" Temari commented on Shikamaru's actions.

"That's the way I am." Shikamaru replied simply.

Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. "We've known each other for a year or so, right? If that's so, then how come it seems that I know nothing about you? You yourself showed that you didn't know _that_ much about me."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"We might as well take the time now to learn more about each other. It'd be better for combined missions and you know you won't be able to sleep with me around to wake you up."

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru said. 'Let's just get this over with. Maybe she'll leave me sooner.'

"Good. Now what to ask…?" Temari tapped her chin countless times with her finger.

"Ummm…what's your favorite color?" Shikamaru asked, speaking before he thought.

Temari raised her eyebrows at Shikamaru like he was an idiot. "Seriously? You have to ask?"

"Oh yeah…purple right?" Shikamaru asked.

"No really?" Temari rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course your favorite color's green…obviously. Hmmm…I want to know what you know about me already."

"You've got two brothers. You want to become a Chuunin as soon as possible so you can become a Jounin. You like stars. Your favorite color's purple." Shikamaru thought at the top of his head.

"Is that all?" Temari asked, doubtingly.

"Eh, basically." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hmmm…I see. Well, when you learn something more about me, tell me!" Temari stood up and started to walk off.

"What? Where are you going?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to eat. I'm hungry." Temari answered obviously.

"I thought we were supposed to learn more about each other." Shikamaru said.

"Okay then. Here's something new about me: I eat when I'm hungry! See ya later." Temari waved with her back turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. 'And I was all ready to ask some _real_ questions.'

-------------------------------------------------

_About twenty minutes later…_

"You're still here…and _awake_? How is that _possible_?" Temari said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked questionably at Temari. 'She always has to mock me every chance she gets.'

Temari chuckled as she teased Shikamaru's hobby ever-so often. "So, you're actually going to listen to me and talk?"

"Eh, I contemplated this over and over in my head and have come to the realization that it is conversation will be inevitable. I will have to surrender to this sooner or later. It might as well be now seeing as I'm not as drowsy as I usually am." Shikamaru admitted monotonously.

"Hmmm…well glad you used that brain of yours for something useful. You would think someone gifted with such an IQ would _want_ to be at the top of the stature and _strive_ to be better," Temari held a shrugged position. ", but _no_, you don't have a care in the world. It's sad how such a mind is wasted on a kid like you."

'Did she just compliment _and_ insult me?' Shikamaru thought for a short moment but brushed it off quickly. "Hn. It's not like I asked for it, you know. Anyways, I thought we were supposed to be learning about each other, not criticizing one another."

Temari sat down on the shaded grass. "Well fine then. Here's something I'd like to learn; why are you such a lazy bum?"

"What kind of question is that?" Shikamaru lazily glared at Temari.

"It's a question that needs answering." Temari said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm the way I am because I feel like it. It's like asking you why you have blonde hair." Shikamaru explained with example.

"I have blonde hair because my mother did. What's your excuse?" Temari raised a challenging eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Same. It's all in the genes. My father's lazy and I am lazy. I just happened to have gotten mixed up in the gene pool and somehow received the mind of a genius." Shikamaru answered rather well.

"Hmmm…if you're father is exactly like you, I'd hate to know what you're mother's like." Temari shrugged.

"You have no idea…she is one of the most troublesome women I know. She _used_ to be _the_ most troublesome woman I knew, that is, until you came along and knocked _her_ out of the ballpark. She might as well be a stroll in the park compared to you." Shikamaru said, not putting Temari's feelings, _or_ his future of being alive, into consideration.

"Oh really?!" Temari shouted. "I'm that much of a nuisance to you, am I?! Do you know just who you're conversing with? I'm Temari for goodness sakes!" She said aggravated. "I'll show _you_ who's troublesome."

"Wait a minute! I didn't mean it like that! Really, I wasn't thinking very well. I usually don't talk for this long with someone, you know. I'm usually taking a nap right now." Shikamaru excused himself swiftly.

"Hmmm…" Temari looked suspiciously at Shikamaru. 'Should I believe him?' She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I _won't_ kill you…_this_ time."

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "In any case, it's most likely not just coincidence that we are almost always associated with each other in situations. The Nara men are known to be attracted to troublesome women." Shikamaru said, not noticing until too late that what he said could be misinterpreted so easily.

Temari looked oddly at Shikamaru. 'What does he mean by that?'

"I mean, Nara men just happen to be in the same situations with troublesome women like you and Ino and Sakura. You know." Shikamaru clarified, with a slight blush across he cheeks.

"Oh yeah, of course." Temari said, looking away from Shikamaru, finally getting what the misunderstanding was. She wasn't blushing, but she felt the sudden awkward silence. "So, what's with your teammates? You must admit, they're rather weird."

"_My_ teammates are rather weird? What about yours? No offense, but Gaara has so many issues in his life, I can't even begin. Then you have Kankuro; what kind of person wears black in the Suna desert?" Shikamaru argued.

"Well that's _their_ problem. At least they can take care of themselves; they're perfectly capable. I don't have to put up with my teammates unlike you. How can you be friends with two people who are complete opposites?" Temari debated.

"They may be polar opposites, but that's what brings them together. They need each other; they complete each other." Shikamaru checkmated, or so he thought.

"If they complete each other, where does that leave you? Behind? Alone in the dust?" Temari continued to dispute.

"It leaves me here…annoyed…with you." Shikamaru sighed.

"There's nothing stopping you from leaving right now. It's gonna get dark soon anyways. You're beloved clouds will be gone before long." Temari said with a little attitude.

"What will _you_ do?" Shikamaru asked distrustfully.

"I'll be here of course. Weren't you listening the last time I was here? I'll be watching stars." Temari reminded.

"I still don't get why you watch stars." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Why do you watch clouds?" Temari asked.

"It relaxes me." Shikamaru answered.

"Same here." Temari concurred.

"So this is what you do with your free time?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Duh. I don't get a lot of free time, but when I do I need to get away from everything, so I watch the stars at night." Temari fully detailed. "_You_ wouldn't know about that now, would you? You don't have to 'get away from it all' because you barely _do_ anything. Watching clouds is your only hobby, isn't it?" Temari interrogated.

"No, it's not. As a matter of fact, I actually _use_ my brain and play shogi." Shikamaru invalidated.

"Really? You play shogi?" Temari suddenly grew interested. 'He doesn't seem like that kind of type. Then again, he's pretty smart for a kid.'

"_Yes_…" Shikamaru said hesitantly.

"Okay." Temari said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's it?" Shikamaru said doubtfully.

"Yeah, why?" Temari looked confusedly at Shikamaru for a moment.

Shikamaru shook his head slightly. "Nothing."

"Ummm…okay…" Temari furrowed her eyebrows. "So…are you going to leave or what?"

"Nope." Shikamaru answered basically.

"And why not?" Temari inquired.

"It's too troublesome. I would have to get up and go home." Shikamaru said.

"You'll have to do that anyways." Temari pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but my mom's awake now. Like I said before, she's pretty troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Temari rolled her eyes. "You know, for a guy who talks so much crap about men being above women, you're a horrible example of it; you're being a hypocrite."

Shikamaru ignored Temari's comment.

Temari sighed as cheerfully as in-character in as possible.

"Huh…" Shikamaru noted.

"Huh?" Temari sat up, leaning on the palm of her hands.

"Why are you here anyways?" Shikamaru decided to ask.

"Well, I don't know…" Temari said much too sarcastically. "…because I'm smart enough not to be dead yet?" She answered bluntly.

Shikamaru gave Temari a bored look with his eyelids half-open. "You know what I mean."

"Well if you _must_ know," Temari decided to cough, purposely, "stalker," She continued on normally, "it's my birthday."

"And you are _how_ old?"

"I am 16 and have been 16 for a handful of hours now." Temari muttered with little humility.

Shikamaru was shocked if anything. 'She's more troublesome than I thought. She's nothing like I expected at all." He inwardly slapped himself in the head. 'How stupid am I? I should've known she wouldn't have many friends. I didn't think she'd have to spend her birthday alone though, and she would be training on her birthday. She really is something else.'

"Are you listening?" Temari waved her hand a few centimeters in front of Shikamaru's blank face.

"Huh? Uhhh, repeat that, I couldn't hear." Shikamaru pretexted.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I said that I just turned 16 and _someone_, who knows who, probably my sensei, thought it, be a good idea to quote 'let me off the hook' end quote for my birthday according to Gaara." She spoke, clearly frustrated with the decision.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to come here." Shikamaru spoke monotonously.

"Oh what in the world gave you _that_ idea?" Temari rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and turned and stared at Shikamaru like a complete idiot.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to spend your time here instead of wherever you wanted to be." Shikamaru spoke, as if forced politeness yet genuine and compassionate but not over-sentimental, all at once.

"Ummm, thanks." Temari could no longer stare at Shikamaru. She just couldn't. Somehow, Shikamaru had found Temari's weak point. 'Why does _he_ care?'

"I mean, it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but happy birthday." Shikamaru said in that same almost soothing voice that was surprisingly nice.

"Hm." Temari chuckled. She turned and looked straight at Shikamaru. "You care because?" Temari spoke sweetly with a smile, batting her eyelashes like a psychotic fan-girl seducer.

"Uhhh, no reason, really. It would just be troublesome for me to watch the sky if there are negative emotions floating around." Shikamaru thought up at top speed.

Temari sighed. "Oh, is that it?" She pouted, looking downwards.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Temari shrugged. "I just thought that you were nicer than that, but I see now that all you care about is yourself and is only inconsiderate of and to others. It's true isn't it?" Temari spoke soft and whimsy.

"What? You've got it all wrong. I'm not like that at all." Shikamaru had no choice but to refuse the deduction Temari presented.

"You just said it would be troublesome for you to watch the stars with me around." Temari pouted even more than before.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." Shikamaru said.

"What other way could it mean?" Temari asked dramatically.

"I don't know." Shikamaru sighed bothered by Temari's recent character change.

"Now you're suppressing yourself from others? I thought you were better than that." Temari had a convincing disappointed look on her face.

"You know what, I have to go now. Bye!" Shikamaru jumped and nearly ran away like he was running from a psychotic fan-girl seducer, which he basically was.

"Hm." Temari chuckled to herself. 'That was worthy of a daytime Emmy award. I'm getting better at this every day.' The actress lied back down on the hunter green grass and sighed in peace. 'I wonder what the poor weakling's doing right now.'

-------------------------------------------------

_Five minutes after leaving the grassy area…_

Once Shikamaru was at a far enough distance, he decelerated to a soft leisurely pace. 'You'd think a girl would _want_ some company on her birthday. Next time a girl's alone on her birthday I'm not going to be the one to stick around.' Shikamaru sighed aloud. 'What was with all that acting she did? Ugh, maybe it's a 16-year-old thing. I'm glad I won't be 16 for a _very_ long time. Well, I learned more than enough about that troublesome woman.'

-------------------------------------------------

_Thirty days later…_

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Temari bowed respectfully; she turned around and closed the door behind her, but only to come to an abrupt halt.

"Is that how you greet your loving brothers?" Kankuro acted.

"What are _you_," Temari questioned, with the point of her finger, Kankuro. ", still doing here?"

"Hey, Gaara's still here too you know." Kankuro commented, trying to ease the situation for his self.

"Well, _Gaara's_ not the one I'm concerned about, it's you! Goodness Kankuro, Gaara is two years younger than you and yet _you're_ the one I have to baby-sit all the time." Temari put her hands on her hips. "Come on, let's go. I'm not in the mood to discuss this any longer." The older sister started to walk in the direction of the exit, with her two brothers following behind.

"Awww, is someone a little annoyed that she didn't get invited to a special someone's birthday party?" Kankuro couldn't help but play with Temari's emotions more and more.

"Party? What are you talking about?" Temari turned around and, yet again, placed her hands on her hips.

"Awww, even worse; he wasn't even invited!" Kankuro put his hands on his cheeks with his mouth open in an oval. "Well don't be sad; I wasn't either." He shrugged.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Temari asked forcefully, starting to give a threatening glare.

"Hmmm…" Kankuro tapped his index finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Isn't today a certain shadow ninja's birthday?"

"You mean that kid that somehow became a Chuunin before me?" Temari questioned as if she really didn't know the answer.

"Who else's birthday would be today?" Kankuro asked rhetorically.

"Well _I_ didn't know it was his birthday!" Temari said angrily. 'Why wasn't I invited to this party?'

"Don't you ever read Gaara's mail?! What kind of overprotective sister are you?!" Kankuro interrogated.

"Well _I'm_ not the one who gets the mail! _You_ were and you gave Gaara his mail before I could get the slightest chance of peeking!" Temari retorted loudly. 'I guess I _am_ barely anything to him. I'm just someone who just happened to be there for him when he needed it the most!'

"Gaara?" Kankuro looked around the hall.

"He left like two minutes ago. Gosh, how did you ever become a ninja?" Temari sighed. "Where did he go?" She continued sounding tired and troubled.

"The party, of course." Kankuro answered.

"Which is where?" Temari continued blatantly.

"Konoha Park." Kankuro responded.

-------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…_

"We're not even invited, so why are we going?" Kankuro said with a hint of whining.

"Shut up. You need the exercise anyways." Temari ignored.

"Hey!" Kankuro said, offended.

"Eh, you know I'm just joking." Temari looked back at Kankuro who was a few steps behind her. "But it wouldn't hurt if you _did_ lose a couple of pounds." She grinned in Kankuro's direction.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you see in this kid. You could do so much better than him. Plus, what do you think you're going to do? Even _you_ wouldn't go to a party uninvited; that's just sad."

"Number one: I want to make sure something doesn't happen to Gaara. And two: what makes you think we're going? We're just going to pass by the park coincidently while browsing the shops looking for something to buy." Temari said as if the plan couldn't fail. "There it is…" She looked to the left. 'Why are there so many girls there?'

"They're all so young and naïve, it sickens me." Kankuro sighed shaking his head in shame.

"Hey, your girlfriend's over there, so I wouldn't speak that way if I were you." Temari advised wisely.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." Kankuro said, looking over at the park. 'Oh crap.'

"Okay, then. For now, she's just the girl you're never going to get because sadly in this world, looks count and" Temari put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. ", I hate to break it to you but, you're no Neji." She shook her head.

'Why does she have to be right about this stuff?' Kankuro thought. "Whatever." He responded.

"What are you two doing here?" Gaara said in a low monotonous tone.

'Gosh, he scared the heck of me. How did he do that without me knowing! Damn, Kankuro distracted me.' Temari blamed in her mind. "We were just window-shopping, Gaara. Shouldn't you go back to the party and be with your friends?" She said much too politely for Gaara could easily see through it all.

"I don't like surprises." Gaara responded oddly.

"Huh?" Temari raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This was a surprise birthday party for Shikamaru. I don't like surprises. I don't like Ino planning feminine surprise parties. The only reason I'm here is because of Naruto; I already left."

'Surprise party? That must be the reason I wasn't invited…it better be.' Temari reasoned in her mind. "I have to say it's kind of rude to leave a party so soon, Gaara."

"Most of the other boys left as well. It's more like a pre-party for Ino; her birthday's tomorrow." Gaara added.

Temari sighed. "Okay. Let's go." She started to walk forwards, just so she could get a better view of the party. 'Yup, the only other boys are Rock Lee and Neji, perhaps being polite, maybe staying with their crushes, probably both.'

Just then, Shikamaru looked across the way and saw Temari, but of course Temari turned away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's first reaction was a sigh. 'Of course…Ino shouldn't have surprise parties without knowing who _I_ wanted to invite. I guess I'll have to invite her the next time around.'

'Ugh, he saw me and he _still_ doesn't want me there. I thought we were more than just ninja allies.' Temari sighed inwardly. 'I shouldn't care about him that much but still…_I_ considered us friends, at least acquaintances. Back then, when it was my birthday, it was the best birthday I've ever had because someone actually cared enough to say, happy birthday. Maybe things will change the next time around.'

"Temari! You're going too fast!" Kankuro shouted from behind.

Temari didn't realize it, being zoned out from the world of thought. "This is why you should get more exercise! Then maybe you'd be able to catch up with me!" She shouted to the nothingness in front of her, not caring how far the distance was between her and her brother. 'Just give me my damn space!'

"Temari! You're so mean!" Kankuro groaned.

"Yeah, you better believe it." Temari gritted.

**A/N:** L-O-L. I just had to add that last bit. It was a bit lovey-dovey at the end so I thought, "Let me add some senseless humor." I like ending on a happier note than before.


End file.
